townsfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Changements
Source : Forum officiel de Towns (Anglais) Version V14b *Version v14b (pas encore publié au 25/09/13) *Changement: Wild cactus (le cactus sauvage) ne mourra pas après un certain temps (30 jours) *Correction: problème avec la population minimale requise pour les événements (utilisé en cas de whisperdeath) *Correction: Maintenant, il n'est pas possible de cliquer sur les boutons du panneau de commerce lorsque le commerçant (caravane) commerce. Version V14a *Changement: Nous avons fixé un nombre minimal de population (65) nécessaire pour reproduire l'événement whisperdead *Correction: Un bug dans l'événement "whisperdeath". Nous avons également bien réglé le nombre de zombies par gravité à partir de 1d2 à 1d2-1 *Correction: paroi osseuse (bloc) et un banc sculpture sont maintenant pas libre de construire *Correction: graphiques pour le lit d'os tourné pointait vers une zone vide / mauvaise *Correction: Suppression des infobulles sur la liste invisible des articles lorsqu'un commerçant se négocie *Fix: Graphic pour le "loup volant" qui pointait vers une zone vide / mauvaise *Modders: nouvelle balise sur le fichier events.xml. Il stocke le nombre minimum (pas un cube) des citadins nécessaires afin de reproduire l'événement (0 par défaut) Version V14 *Ajout : Événements *Ajout : la rotation d'article (clic droit / tourne pour des articles déjà construits. Pour des articles vous construisez, frapper la clé(touche) 'F' pour choisir auquel direction il devrait faire face *Ajout : Les Townies porteront les articles nouvellement créés à une réserve/conteneur voisin avant l'exécution d'une autre tâche. *Ajout : On peut ouvrir des articles fermés utilisant le menu contextuel *Ajout : Soldats se mettent au même niveau. *Ajout : nombre(numéro) de page sur les menus de villageois *Ajout : mur/barrière/toît d'os *Ajout : les entrées de cachot(donjon) sur les bords (des ennemis souterrains peuvent se frayer à partir de là) *Ajout : nouveaux fichiers(dossiers) audio (caravane, immigrants et arrivées de héros, lieu saint, événements) *Ajout : une option pour cacher l'interface utilisateur (via (touche) : U) *Ajout : une option pour prendre une copie d'écran (via (touche) : F8) *Ajout : quelques héros ont besoin d'articles spécifiques dans leurs pièces(chambres) pour joindre(rejoindre) votre ville *Ajout : le bonheur moyen a dû recevoir des immigrants supplémentaires à l'UI *Typographie : ' les restes humains pour ' le cadavre humain ' sur le lieu saint exécutent des noms *Changement : la nouvelle souris 3D, maintenant l'utilisateur choisira facilement la cellule à laquelle il indique *Changement : la nouvelle souris 2D, maintenant quelques cubes sembleront montrer quand la souris est sur l'air (toggable des options de jeu) *Changement : nouveau graphisme pour zombies, direwolves, weretiger et golems *Changement : article d'horloge plus petit *Changement : la torche osseuse maintenant est se fondent sur le banc de taille *Changement : l'engendrement de sièges souterrain est limité aux bords *Changement : Mod le chargeur maintenant décharge la texture de menu principale et charge le modded un (si existe). *Changement : les Héros ont blessé n'ira pas explorent de nouveau jusqu'à ce qu'ils récupèrent la santé pleine(complète) *Typographie : des Verbes utilisés en tirant(tuant) sur des flèches changées "du bâton" pour "tirer"("tuer") *Typographie : tronc(coffre) railleur "headpunch" verbe changé "à coup de tête" *Typographie : "lampes s'accrochant" au lieu "de lampes Accrochées" *Réparation(Correction) : les Héros arrêtent leur chemin s'ils voient qu'un meilleur article équipe *Réparation(Correction) : articles de commerce Collés sur transactions marchandes *Réparation(Correction) : Menu se fendant sur un certain circunstances, montrant tailles de menu différentes *Réparation(Correction) : des Caravanes laissant(quittant) la ville quand il y a toujours des transactions en place *Réparation(Correction) : le Bogue(la Punaise) sur le panneau(jury) d'autoproduction avec les actions qui peuvent utiliser plusieurs bancs (le feu, tire bas, le fourneau ...) *Réparation(Correction) : Maintenant les fonctions de serveur ne permettent pas quelques caractères(personnages) spéciaux *Réparation(Correction) : le bonheur du niveau 3 Nuxcrown est fixé(réparé) *Modders : le chargeur mod interne maintenant permet la modification et l'effacement des tags de panneau(jury) de stock(d'actions) (matspanel.xml) *Modders : nouveau fichier(dossier) d'events.xml. Les instructions comment au scénario il est à l'intérieur du fichier(dossier). *Modders : nouveau fichier(dossier) de gods.xml. Les instructions comment au scénario il est à l'intérieur du fichier(dossier). *Modders : nouvelles entrées sur le fichier(dossier) d'audio.ini. *Modders : attendez > les tags sur actions.xml acceptent maintenant l'ID(maintenant les pièces d'identité) audio sans un comptoir(compteur) de boucle. *Modders : nouvelle tag LOSPCT sur l'effects.xml. Il modifie la ligne de vue des vies. *Modders : nouvelle tag addGodStatus > sur actions.xml. Utilisé pour augmenter ou diminuer le bonheur de Dieu (le statut) quand townies exécute des actions. *Modders : nouvelle tag maxAgeNeedsItems > sur items.xml. L'article avec ce tag ne mourra pas jusqu'à ce qu'il ait tous ces articles autour. *Modders : nouvelle tag maxAgeNeedsItems > sur items.xml. L'article avec ce tag ne mourra pas jusqu'à ce qu'il ait tous ces articles autour. *Modders : nouvelle tag effectsPrerequisite > sur effects.xml. Est une liste d'effets nécessaires sur la vie pour engendrer l'effet actuel. *Modders : nouvelle tag freeRoomItems > sur heroes.xml. Est une liste d'articles nécessaires par un héros sur sa pièce (chambre) pour joindre (rejoindre) la ville. *'Notez ': Il y a des caractéristiques (fonctions) de modding pour les dieux mais ils ne sont pas inclus sur v14. Version V13a *Correctif : Bug avec la touche CTRL lors de l'achat/vente d'objets aux marchands. *Correctif : Les héros près de la mort n'iront pas aider leurs amis. *Correctif : Les héros n'iront pas aider les autres héros d'autres parties. *Correctif : Le sacrifice d'animaux à l'autel fonctionne maintenant correctement. Version V13 *Ajout : Support des serveurs pour les cartes enterrés (townsmod.net server added by default). *Ajout : Vous pouvez écrire du texte sur certains objets, et les enterrer ! *Ajout : Nouveau panneau en bois écrivable. *Ajout : Nouveaux objets, livres, parchemins et un tombeau (ou lieu saint), un objet pour ressuciter un héro mort personnalisé. *Ajout : Les sièges ont maintenant une chance d'apparaitre en sous-sol. *Ajout : Message de mort pour les héros. *Ajout : Les héros choisissent leur compagnon suivant leur moral. Les compagnons exploreront ensemble. *Ajout : Les langues ont maintenant un support interne mod loader. *Ajout : Astuces sur le dossier Mods dans le menu mods. *Ajout : Moutons ajoutés au menu d'abatage pour les os. *Ajout : Bonheur moyen ajouté à l'interface. *Ajout : Nouveau système de bonheur. *Ajout : Le menu de commerce affiche maintenant les échanges restants. *Ajout : La touche CTRL peut être utilisé comme la touche Majuscule sur certains menus. Elle ajoutera ou enlevera 100 par 100. *Ajout : Snoat sauvage et ferme à Snoat. *Changement : Graphismes pour les cyclopes. *Changement : Les boutons Augmenter/Diminuer la vitesse sont maintenant désactivés lorsque vous régler la vitesse au Maximum/Minimum. *Changement : Les pièges de bamboo font maintenant la moitié des dommages. *Changement : L'option qui pause le jeu lorsqu'une caravane vient, maintenant pause le jeu lorsque la caravane est prête à échanger. *Equilibrage : Statistiques de l'Arc de feu sont légèrement augmentées. *Equilibrage : Mangé un poisson maintenant rempli l'estomac un peu moins. *Equilibrage : Le temps de récupération du bonheur du matériel de pêche a été augmenté. *Equilibrage : Niveau des monstres augmenté dans les bas niveaux. *Typographie : Verbes bite / bites echangés sur les pousses explosives et les chauve-souris. *Typographie : "it's tiny size" changé en "its tiny size" (description de la dague en fer). *Typographie : Nom espagnol pour le feu de camp failbe et éteint. *Typographie : Quelques "accesible" au lieu de "accessible". *Correctif : Les couleurs des logs de combats des alliés sont maintenant ok. *Correctif : ID des fleurs plantées sur le menu de droite. *Correctif : Les lags dus au nombre important d'ordres non disponibles ont été réduits. *Correctif : Bug du cochon-garou et de la pierre jetée. *Correctif : Maintenant le système détecte tous les feux de camp faibles et éteints pour les renouveler. *Correctif : Le déménagement d'objets depuis les conteneurs n'ont plus le texte "Unknown task". *Modders : Nouveau tag "text" dans le items.xml. Les valeurs possibles sont vrai ou faux (defaut). Utilisé pour configurer qu'un objet soit inscriptible (tombes, livres, parchemins, panneaux...). *Modders : Nouveau tag "lock" dans la liste d'attente de actions.xml. Les valeurs possibles sont des ID d'objet. Utiliser pour verrouiller un atelier quand l'action est assignée. *Modders : Nouveau tag "reviveHeroes" dans la liste d'attente de actions.xml. Il ne requière pas de valeur. Utilisé pour annulé le statut de mort d'un héros personnalisé. *Modders : Nouveaux tags "workCounterPCT" et "idleCounterPCT" dans livingentities.xml. Les valeurs sont un nombre ou un lancé de dés. Utilisé sur le villageois, pour le nouveau système de bonheur. *Modders : Nouveaux tags "deleteCoins" et "deleteCoinsPCT" dans la file d'attente de action.xml. Les valeurs possibles sont un lancé de dé ou un nombre simple. Utilisé pour enlevé des pièces de la carte. *Modders : Nouveau sous-menu dans le decoration/extérieur pour les statues et les têtes sur les pics. Version V12b *Ajout : Nouveau monstre, la tortue maléfique. *Ajout : Nouvelle option pour mettre le jeu en pause lorsqu'une caravane arrive. *Changement : Les cochons garou ont maintenant des graphismes isométriques. *Changement : Le chercheur de chemin accorde maintenant un peu plus d'importance au niveau Z (profondeur ??). *Changement : Enlever un objet avec le menu contextuel révèle a case en dessous. *Changement : Maintenant le jeu ne crash plus si, pour n'importe quelle raison, la sauvegarde n'est pas trouvée. *Correctif : Les êtres vivants suiveurs buguaient et commençaient à sortir de l'écran. *Correctif : Problèmes avec le Mod Loader quand un mod ajoutait un nouveau type de terrain. *Correctif : Les tables d'architecte et les lampes suspendues enterrées ne sont plus vendues par les marchants. Version V12a *Ajout : Une option pour paramétrer le niveau de processeur utilisé pour la recherche de chemin ("pathfinding"). *Ajout : Wolfy, reine des loup-garou. *Ajout : Nouveaux graphiques pour le mouton tondu. *Ajout : Nom du groupe de travail dans l'info-bulle des villageois lorsque vous faisez un clic droit dessus. *Ajout : Nouvel icone pour les objets décoratifs spéciaux. *Changement : Suppression de l'abattage des rennes du menu de production. *Changement : Suppression du spam de messages lorsque le coffre railleur lance des effets ("when the taunting trunk casts effects"). *Typographie : Modifications de certains termes. *Correctif : Corrections de bugs divers. Version V12 *Ajout : Système d'enterrement. *Ajout : Mod loader intégré. *Ajout : Une façon de restreindre le rangement et l'équipement automatique par couche. *Ajout : Une façon de restreindre l'exploration des couches par les héros. *Ajout : Le bonheur des villageois s'affiche lorsque qu'on fait un clic droit dessus. *Ajout : Nom d'elfe pour les héros elfes. *Ajout : Corps de héros unique et tombe de héros unique. *Ajout : Nouveau type d'être vivant, les alliés. Utilisé sur les êtres vivants invoqués (sadonkeleton, ...). Ils peuvent utiliser les portes. *Ajout : Description des objets dans les infos-bulles. *Changement : Les escaliers ne sont plus nécessaire pour escalader les blocs sousterrain de 1 de haut. *Changement : Les objets millitaires sont classés dans le menu d'équipement. *Changement : Les blocs de terrain au niveau de la caméra sont maintenant plus clair. *Changement : La caravane bateau apporte maintenant les animaux en cage. *Changement : Les plantes pièges ne blessent plus les animaux. *Changement : Les échelles verticales ont maintenant des connections. *Changement : Les temps de cuisson sur le feu de cuisson bas et sur le feu normal ont été échangés. *Changement : Son lorsqu'un héros meurt. *Changement : La vitesse du jeu peut maintenant être augmentée jusqu'à 5. *Changement : Les Cyclopes ont maintenant un effet "Cri redoutable". Cet effet est lancé lorque le cyclope est à la limite de mourir, il fait fuir les villageois. *Changement : Les sièges de niveau difficiles ont été rendu un peu plus faciles. Nouveau niveau "Très difficile" ajouté. *Changement : Les objets remplacés par les scripts permettent désormais la mise en place des zones de stockage et des zones par dessus. *Changement : Le chargement d'une muavaise partie sauvegardée ne finira pas par un crash du jeu. *Changement : Les enclumes sont maintenant dans le menu des ateliers. *Contenu : Nouveaux murs d'herbe, rond et diagonaux. *Contenu : Nouveau plafond en dome. *Contenu : Nouveaux objets : les animaux en cage. *Contenu : Nouveaux héros : Vechs, et l'herboriste. *Contenu : Moutons. *Contenu : Armures en laine. *Typographie : "It's essence" par "Its essence" sur quelque descriptions d'arme. *Typographie : "crush" par "crushes" sur quelques verbes d'armes. *Typographie : "supprimer échaffaudages", "Panoplie en spiderite" typographie espagnole. *Correctif : Le placement de points de patrouille dans les airs n'est plus autorisé. *Correctif : Problèmes sur les actions qui n'autorisent pas de mélanger le mouvement de terrain et le ramassage (en anglais : "to mix moveTerrain's and pick's". Si quelqu'un a une idée pour la traduction exacte) *Correctif : Ordres de cueillir jamais réalisé si le villageois commence un combat pendant qu'il l'éxécute. *Correctif : Lags énormes si il n'y a pas de transporteurs et quelques villageois oisifs dans le village. *Correctif : Les conteneurs peuvent maintenanat être vendus aux marchands. *Correctif : Façon des villageois de construire des murs améliorée pour éviter les ordres perdus. *Correctif : Lancement manuel depuis towns.command plus stable dans les chemins où de la place est trouvée. *Correctif : Crash dû au fait de "déstocker" un objet d'une zone de stockage. *Correctif : Glitch du mur "La Pedrera". *Correctif : Villageois bloqués après qu'un siège de vol ai bougé des conteneurs. *Modders : Nouvelle propriété "id" dans le fichier menuXXX.xml. Utilisé pour donner une façon aux xmls moddé de supprimer des tags. *Modders : Nouvelle propriété "id" dans le fichier gen_XXX.xml. Utilisé pour donner une façon aux xmls moddé de supprimer ou de modifier des tags. *Modders : Nouvelles propiétés "delete" et "deleteContent" dans le sous-menu pour le fichier menuXXX.xml moddé. Les valeurs possibles sont true ou false. Utilisé pour enlever le contenu original des menus. *Modders : Nouvelle propriété "delete" sur les objets pour le fichier menuXXX.xml moddé. Les valeurs possibles sont true ou false. Utilisé pour enlever le contenu original des menus. *Modders : Nouvelle propriété "delete" pour le fichier gen_XXX.xml moddé. Les valeurs possibles sont true ou false. Utilisé pour enlever le contenu original du fichier gen_XXX.xml. *Modders : Tag "rangedCharges" supprimé du items.xml. *Modders : Le tag "follow" accepte désormais les valeurs séparées par une virgule. *Modders : Nouveau tag "castTrigger" sur les effets. Les valeurs possibles sont : ALWAYS, HITTED, ENEMIS_IN_LOS, NEAR_DEATH et NOT_MAX_HP. *Modders : Nouveau tag "flee" sur les effets. Les valeurs possibles sont true ou false (defaut). Cela fait fuir les villageois/héros lorsqu'ils le reçoivent. *Modders : Nouveau tag "createdItemByType" dans le fichier actions.xml. De cette façon vous pouvez créer un objet aléatoire (utilisé pour les nouveaux coffre à trésor). *Modders : Nouveau tag "bury" et "buryLocked" sur les objets. Les valeurs possibles sont true ou false (défaut). Utilisé pour indiquer les objets qui seront enterrés et leur staut lors de leur déterrement. *Modders : Nouveaux tags "buryItem" et "buryItemPCT" sur les objets. Les valeurs possibles sont des IDs d'objet séparés par des virgule et leur pourcentage. Utilisé pour savoir quel objet (juste un) apparaitra lors du déterrement. *Modders : Nouveaux tags "buryLivings" et "buryLivingsPCT" sur les objets. Les valeurs possibles sont des IDs d'être vivants séparés par des virgule et leur pourcentage d'apparition. Utilisé pour savoir quel être vivant apparaitra lors du déterrement. *Modders : Nouveau tag "buryDestroyItem" sur les objets. Les valeurs possibles sont true et false (défaut). Utilisé pour savoir si les objets déterrés ne font pas apparaitre d'objets. *Modders : Nouveau tag "allowBury" dans les fichiers gen_map.xml. Les valeurs possibles sont true ou false (défaut). Utilisé pour éviter le système d'enterrement sur une carte. Utilisé sur les tutoriaux. *Modders : Nouveau tag "rangedOneShoot" sur les objets à distance. Les valeurs possibles sont true ou flase(défaut). Utilisé sur les armes de type tête de monstre. Version V11a *Changement : Réduction du taux d’apparition des héros. *Changement : Tout les toits, à part le cassé et celui en foin, bloquent les fluides. *Changement : Faire cuire un poisson met maintenant un peu plus longtemps. *Correction : Les points de vie étaient réinitialisés à chaque fois qu'un être vivant recevait n'importe quel effet. *Correction : Graphique de l'oiseau des neiges manquant pour les anciennes sauvegardes. Version V11 *Ajout : Métiers pour les villageois et groupes. *Ajout : Objets de lumière (je pense aux torches, lanternes...). *Ajout : Volumes des effets et de la musique configurables. *Ajout : Bassin (ou quai selon la traduction) de pêche et objets de pêche, utilisés pour pêcher. *Ajout : Bonus de variété dans l'alimentation. *Ajout : Toits "intérieurs". *Ajout : Possibilité de créer des zones carrée pour certaines actions plutôt que des colonnes (par exemple, planter du blé). *Ajout : Nouvelles priorités customisables (aller à la caravane, construire, nourrir animaux). *Ajout : Nouveau murs, nouvelle route en bois, un puît et un bassin (ou étang selon la traduction). *Ajout : Nouveau pointeur de souris en 3D activable. Utile pour construire sur des autres couches que celle où on est. *Ajout : Nouveaux graphismes en 3D isométrique pour le Loup-Garou, l'Ogre, le Ricaneur, les têtes de feu et les ghoules. *Ajout : Nouvel être vivant : la Snoat ! (mélange entre chèvre et neige). Elle remplace les anciens rennes et biches. *Ajout : Chance pour les êtres vivants ralentis de bouger plus que d'une case (en tout cas c'est ce que j'ai compris). *Ajout : Blocs plats pour le blé et tous les toits. *Ajout : Êtres vivants animés même si elles ne bougent pas (oiseaux, Brownie chevaucheur de chauve-souris, fantomes et têtes de feu). *Ajout : Statistiques des ennemis quand on effectue un clic droit dessus. *Ajout : Nouveaux types de dommages et résistances aux armes, armures et monstres. *Changement : Bibliothèque OpenGL mise à jour vers LWJGL 2.8.5 (depuis 2.8.3)(LWJGL 2.8.5 a des problèmes avec la touche Majuscule, ils ne l'utiliseront pas). *Changement : Noms espagnol pour les panoplies d'armure. *Changement : Quasiment tous les effets, sauf les directs, ne sont pas notifiés par un message lorsque un être vivant le reçoit. *Changement : Les objets militaires ne sont pas affichés sur l'interface de l'être vivant si cet être a reçu l'effet de changement graphique (par exemple : Villageois transformé en cochon). *Changement : Les villageois vont arrêter l'action "Aller à la caravane" et l'action "Autoéquiper" si ils ont besoins de manger. *Changement : Les gros sièges ne vont pas bloquer les villageois lorsqu'ils cherchent un chemin. *Changement : Le bouton "Supprimer" remplacé par "Supprimer échaffaudages". *Changement : Panneau de configuration dynamique pour les barrils et les zones de stockage. *Changement : Les objets et les êtres vivants ont maintenant une ombre si ils sont dans une case sombre. *Changement : Pourcentage de drop des os et des têtes réduit. *Changement : Les bloc vert et les routes vertes ont maintenant besoin de colorant vert au lieu de fleurs jaunes pour être construit. *Changement : Bloc de bois et Bloc de bois moussu retirés du type utilitaire. *Changement : Augmentation de la difficulté du dernier donjon. *Changement : L'objet Tailleur d'os a été retiré des prérequis pour pour l'armure en Os (reste dans le menu en raison de la compatibilité des sauvegardes). *Changement : Vous pouvez maintenant déterminer le stock maximum que vous voulez dans le menu "Détruire des objets" (Burn Item). *Changement : Les prix des objets militaires ont été augmentés. Le prix de l'arc araignée a été réduit. *Suppression : Les oiseaux des neiges. *Modders : Nouveau tag dans le livingentities.xml. Les valeurs possibles sont true ou false (defaut). Utilisé sur les oiseaux, les brownies chevauchant une chauve-souris, fantômes et têtes de feu. *Modders : Nouveau tag dans items.xml. Les valeurs possibles sont true ou false (defaut). Utilisé sur les fenêtres et les murs de verre. *Modders : Nouveau tag dans items.xml. Il autorise une valeur numérique (0 par défaut). Utilisé sur les objets qui produisent de la lumière. *Modders : Nouveau tag , et dans items.xml. Il autorise les valeurs FULL, HALF ou NONE (defaut). Utilisé sur les objets qui produisent de la lumière. *Modders : Nouveau tag dans le actions.xml. Les valeurs possibles sont true ou false(défaut). Utilisé dans l'action "Détruire des objets". De cette façon, le stock agit comme un maximum. *Modders : Propiété "COLOR" supprimée de graphics.ini. Version V10b Released (2/13/2013) *Change: Les restes humains purgés peuvent être utilisé pour créer des tombes. *Fix: Le chargement d'une sauvegarde qui contient la tâche "destruction de farine" faisait crasher le jeu. *Fix: Problèmes des constructions en-dessous des construction après le rechargement du jeux sauvegardé Version V10a Released (2/12/2013) *Ajouté: Samurai helmet *Change: Retirer l'âge maximum du blé sauvage, le sucre et le bambou sauvage. De cette façon, les plantes sauvages ne vont pas disparaître. *Change: Casque d'or d'hâte est maintenant considéré comme une armure spéciale au lieu d'une armure d'or. *Change: Market roof now uses animal hides to be built (instead of the old blue color) *Change: Iron bars now allow fluids. *Change: Flood gates now has a glue tag and can also serve as a floor flood door. *Fix: Position of some items in the stock panel. *Fix: Crash when a citizen decides to drop a item when they just died. Version V10 *Ajout: Blocages fluide, Élévateur à fluide et Objets fluides autorisés (si vous comprenez pas, c'est normal, moi non plus ^^) *Ajout: Évaporation des fluides *Ajout: Effet de vent sur les plantes *Ajout: Les Villageois qui dorment sous un toit vont dormir "plus rapidement" et ils dureront plus de temps au cours de leur journée *Ajout: Argent de la ville en haut *Ajout: La récolte des fleurs est dans le menu productions *Ajout: Nouvelle interface pour la gestion des barils et des zones de stockage *Ajout: Nouvel effet à la nourriture qui donne un boost de bonheur aux villageois *Ajout: Nouveaux objets : Vanne, Elévateur à fluide, Objets en bambou, Objets en Canne à Sucre, sucre et gâteau *Ajout: Nouveaux casques: chapeau de paille, masque en bois, masque d'or, masque maya, masque samouraï et foulards *Ajout: Nouveaux murs: 3 nouveaux murs en pierre, un nouveau mur en bûches, un mur de blé (de paille de pense) et un mur en bambou *Ajout: Nouvelles cartes "Montagne" *Changement: Meilleure façon de lacher les items pour éviter les longs chemins dans certains cas. (Pas compris) *Changement: La sauvegarde ju jeu est stockée dans un fichier temporaire le temps que la sauvegarde se fasse completement afin d'éviter la perte de la progression si la sauvegarde échoue. *Changement: Petit bonus de repos pour les villageois qui dorment sous-terre. *Changement: Destruction de farine enlevée du menu. *Changement: Le launcher sur Linux sur Steam vous averti si le jeu ne trouve pas Java. *Changement: Les villages Brownie peuvent être labourés. *Changement: La nourriture pour nourrir les Unifallow est maintenant les fruits du cactus. *Changement: Les restes humains arreterons de faire apparaitre des fantomes après 3 jours. *Changement: L'autoéquipement rend maintenant aléatoire l'objet à équiper pour éviter les foules de villageois se dirigeant vers le même objet. *Typo: "Wild kootenbeeten" instead of "Wild skootenbeeten" *Type: "green hat" instead of "Green hat" *Fix: Main menu issue when the size of the saved games is equals to the game window height *Fix: Random freeze if the market zone contain walls and a coming caravan decide to move over a wall *Fix: Underground terrain glitches when loading a saved game *Fix: Citizens won't skip the chopping tasks when a tree keeper is attacked *Fix: Falling items won't destroy the ground ones *Fix: Townies now take into account items in containers when you order them to build an already built item *Modders: New tag on items.xml. It allows true/false values. Default is false. (Used on the floodgate item and some walls) *Modders: New tag on items.xml. It allows true/false values. Default is false. (Used on the 2 stone arcs) *Modders: New tag on items.xml. It allows true/false values. Default is false. (Used on the fluids elevator item) *Modders: New tag on items.xml. It allows true/false values. Default is false. (Used on the bamboo cans) *Modders: New tag on items.xml. It allows a numerical value. (Used on the bamboo cans) *Modders: New tag on effects.xml. It allows a number or a dice (IE. 1d8). (Used on teh cake item) Version v9b *Changement: Ajout des 0 devant les heures et les minutes des parties sauvegradées *Fix: Hauling issues Version v9a *Fix: Removed the creation of wild animals in the farms *Fix: Wild animals won't turn into non-wild ones when you use them to obtain resources (IE. eggs, milk, ...) *Fix: Stuck citizens when they are trying to perform a task with some non-accessible points Version v9 *Ajout: Les animaux de fermes (ex. vaches, cochons, ...) ont maintenant besoin de nourriture pour rester en vie. Les Townies l'amenera lorsqu'elle sera disponible. *Ajout: Des nouvelles fonctions de sauvegarde. A partir de maintenant, toutes les futures versions seront compatibles avec les maps des anciennes version. *Ajout: Sauvegarde multiple par map *Ajout : De nouveaux raccourcis clavier *Ajout: Les objets militaires ont maintenant un faible % d'avoir un prefixe/suffixe lorsqu'ils sont créés par les villageois. *Ajout: Tenir shift enfoncée quand vous vendez des articles à une caravane le vendra par stack de 10 *Ajout: Ajout de privilèges d'administration pour le lanceur de jeu sur Windows. Cela devrait corriger les problèmes de lancement avec certains utilisateurs *Ajout: 3D isométrique sur les yétis et froggies *Ajout: Chapeau de lapin *Changement: Le dossier de sauvegarde sera .towns / save / (il n'utilisera pas le nom de la version pour aider à la compatibilité des sauvegardes à venir) *Changement: Les menus contextuels sont affichés sur le texte "Mission accomplie" *Changement: Les Townies ne transporteront plus d'une zone de stockage à un baril *Changement: Les options sont sauvées chaque fois que vous faites un changement sur le menu principal. Le "save options" a été supprimé *Changement: La construction du moulin a été remplacé par un nouvel élément *Performance: Amélioration du stockage et des fonctions d'accès pour les conteneurs. Cela devrait éliminer les piques de lag sur les grandes villes *Performance: Amélioration du pathfinding (Détection du meilleur chemin). Elle permettra d'éviter la forte augmentation de l'utilisation de la mémoire et des piques de lag *Typo: Gold armor spanish translation *Typo: "Name's weapon brokes" changed to "Name's weapon broke" *Typo: Hapiness -> Happiness in the Townies list *Glitch: Market roof fixed *Fix: Fluids now fall when you mine the cell under them *Fix: Some roof priorities changed to "wall construction" priority *Fix: Glitch with livings walking over road items *Fix: Scripted sounds (IE. chop) are only played if the camera is in the level where the source is *Fix: Buildings transparency now works properly *Fix: Removing fluids with the contextual menu now changes the visibility of the cells below *Fix: Livings on the fog of war doesn't receive effects *Fix: If an item dissapears during a task (IE. the low fire extinguishes during the cooking) townies will search for other possible items to use (IE. a stove) *Modders: and on buildings.xml now accepts comma separated values *Modders: New tag on livingentities.xml. It contains comma separated items. Used to indicate the possible items a friendly needs to be feed *Modders: New tag on livingentities.xml. It contains a numerical value. Used to set the number of turns where a living starts to be hungry *Modders: New tag on livingentities.xml. It contains a numerical value. Used to set the number of turns that a living can survive when hungry Version V8a *Correction: Crash lors du lancement du jeu si les effets sonores ET la musique sont désactivés Version V8 *Ajout: Nouveau fichier audio.ini pour scripter la musique à chaque action *Changement: Supression du type désormais remplacé par *Changement: Les chifres du pannel de production ont une bordure noire *Changement: Les villageois et Héros peuvent monter d'un étage en cas d'urgence *Correction: Problème avec le feu de camp *Correction: Pourcentage de chance qu'un siège arrive *Correction: Le panneau de commerce peut être férmé avec un clic droit *Correction: ne verifie plus les contenants, les villagois ne seront plus coincés dans les tonneaux *Moddeurs: Nouveau tag afin de définir le son joué lors de la mort d'une unité *Moddeurs: Nouveaux attributs 'fx' et 'fxTurns' pour le tag dans actions.xml. pour scripter le son et la cadence de ce son durant une action Version V7 *Add: Cooking fire now transforms to low cooking fire and then burnt cooking fire and can be renewed at each stage *Change: "Remove scaffold" button graphic *Fix: Some jungle tiles names *Fix: Glitch near some sand blocks *Fix: Living robbery sieges doesn't make the victim drop items *Fix: "Game has been paused" message do not appear when you receive a siege and have the pause option turned off *Fix: Glitch with edge menus when you close a game and start a new one *Fix: Non stackable items now don't appear in the container management menus Version V6 *Ajout: Nouveau type de siège (voleurs) avec ajout de quelques nouveaux monstres *Ajout: Les sièges peuvent contenir plusieurs type de monstre *Ajout: Les soldats en mode garde qui sont assignés à un groupe iront dans leur zone de barrack quand ils ne font rien *Ajout: Nouveaux arrangements de la bande son *Ajout: Option "crédits" dans le menu principal *Ajout: Nouvelle option pour mettre le jeu en pause quand un siège commence *Changement: Le menu option ne se ferme plus quand vous cliquez sur une option *Changement: La difficulté des sièges peut être modifier: off, facile, normal, difficile ou fou. *Changement: La chance qu'un siège arrive est basée sur plusieurs facteurs, par exemple le nombre de soldats dans votre ville *Changement: Les phrases qui vous avertissent d'une tâche peuvent ne pas être complètes *Changement: Les citoyens qui ramassent des objets peuvent maintenant faire une pause pour manger/dormir *Changement: Réduction des itérations pour libérer un peu le CPU *Changement: Amélioration de la recherche d'item (20% plus rapide pour le CPU) *Changement: Réduction de l'argent au départ *Changement: L'épée en bois "snake" et le "trickster" ne spam plus de messages *Changement: Les "Brownie bat rider" et les "Fire head" peuvent maintenant s'échapper des piègse *Changement: Les graines n'appartiennent plus au type "raw food" *Changement: Porte de la jungle sont de type "furniture". *Correction: Problème d'affichage des infobulles/boutons dans les panneau "citoyens" "soldats" et "héros" *Correction: Petit glitch avec certain terrain *Correction: Petit glitch à côté des pins et arbres normaux *Correction: Glitch avec certain objets en "flatten" (cactus et autres arbres) *Correction: Double bonus n'est plus appliqué quand une entité équipe des objets militaires spéciaux *Correction: Mettre la musique pendant qu'on joue ne fait plus seulement jouer la musique du menu principal *Correction: Faibles performances sur certaines machines quand les blocs étaient en "flatten"(coupés) *Correction: Attaque de feu fonctionne avec les armes à distance *Correction: Problème avec les sauvegardes auto résolu *Correction: Répéter un ordre avec la touche shift marche maintenant avec la commande pour creuser *Correction: Prérequis pour le "wood detailer" sont maintenant ok *Correction: Citoyens bloqués à cause des conteneurs avec l'action "manger" *Correction: Item n'est pas vérifié si une caravane le vend. *Moddeur: Nouvelle balise pour les ennemis, elle accepte les items ou les types comme valeurs *Moddeur: Nouvelle balise pour les ennemis, elle accepte les ID des ennemis *Moddeur: Nouvelle balise pour la balise Version 0.60a *Ajout: Des forces étranges se sont éveillées dans les forêts *Ajout: Table de décoration d'architecte *Ajout: Nouvelle option permettant le défilement de la souris tout en étant sur les boutons de menu (construction, ordre et production) *Changement: La "divine armor heal" et la "head crushed stun" voient leur effet modifié pour éviter le spam de message *Changement: Bonus de 25% sous un toit et 15% dans le sous sol quand les citoyens utilisent un outil pour tenir compte du multileveling *Changement: "La foudre" et tirer des éclairs ont un graphisme et effet *Correction: Glitche sur les fruits d'arbres *Correction: Faible performance sur certain pc quand "flatten blocks near mouse" était activée *Correction: Les items militaires dans les conteneurs n'étaient pas affectés à la caravane *Correction: Sur certaine case des entités déjà mortes ne disparaissaient pas. *Correction: Correction de langue avec les armures/armes en bois espagnoles. *Correction: Les jungle mushroom produisent toujours des mushrooms quand ils sont récoltés. *Correction: Les anciens murs ont maintenant un graphisme plat *Correction: Glitche avec les os des caravanes *Correction: Les armures spéciales sont affichées dans le menu de stock correct *Correction: Toutes les routes peuvent être connectées entre elles Version 0.60 *Ajout: Caravanes *Ajout: Interface modifiée *Ajout: Possibilité de créer des groupes de soldats *Ajout: Ombres *Ajout: Nouveau menu pour gérer ses stock *Ajout: Nouvelle option pour désactiver les sièges *Ajout: Possibilité de modifier les option en jeu *Ajout: cliquer sur un message vous amène maintenant sur le citoyens/héro responsable de ce message (et plus seulement à l'endroit où l'action a été effectuée) *Ajout: Posibilité de cibler les héros avec un bouton *Ajout: Shift + clic sur le bouton des niveaux vous fera monter/descendre de 5 niveaux *Ajout: Shift + clic dans le menu de production augmentera/diminuera la production de 5. *Ajout: Option pour permettre de voir les demi-blocs uniquement en passant avec le curseur de la souris. *Changement: Lors d'un siège les monstres ciblent les citoyens qui bougent *Changement: La carte est maintenant sauvegardée et chargée séquentiellement. Plus d'erreurs Outofmemory sur certaines configurations *Changement: Les citoyens inactifs peuvent changer de niveau *Changement: Option sur les piles de stock et conteneurs dans le menu principal *Changement: Tous les murs sont codés comme les toits *Changement: Différents murs peuvent être connectés entre eux *Changement: La texture de la minimap est rechargée lors d'un changement de niveau *Changement: Rééquilibre des entités *Supprimé: Menu principal, option de transparence lors du passage de la souris *Correction: Item qui étaiet supprimé quand un autre tombait dessus d'un escalier *Correction: Création d'échaffaudage souterrain sur un coté *Correction: Agrandir une zone ne permet plus de la placer en l'air *Correction: Crash quand une entité tir un projectile *Correction: Problème avec les armures en or/argent placées sur les piles ou conteneurs *Correction: Glitche avec l'eau derrière les tuiles *Correction: Blocage des citoyens quand ils cherchaient un item dans un contenaire mais qu'il n'y avait pas de chemin *Correction: Glitches graphiques avec les ordres bleus et les gros item *Correction: Lag ou blocage quand vous désactivez une pile de stock ou un conteneur et qu'il n'y a pas la place à ce niveau *Correction: Les effets d'immunités sur les entités marchent *Correction: Glitche quand les mages utilisent "convert into a pig" sur des grands ennemies *Correction: Crash sur un case spécial quand un citoyen isolé essaye de s'autoéquiper *Correction: Les unités à distance peuvent quitter le combat, parfois *Moddeur: Les graphismes d'interface peuvent être placés dans un autre fichier quand ui.png *Moddeur: Nouveau "tag" sur les entités (ajouté aux caravanes, oiseaux et Sandonkeleton) *Moddeur: Toutes les entrées dans graphics.ini DOIVENT avoir l'option TEXTURE_FILE *Moddeur: Ajout de la balise pour choisir le nombre de citoyens au début d'une partie *Moddeur: Ajout de la balise pour choisir le niveau des citoyens au début d'une partie *Moddeur: Ajout dde la balise dans effects.xml, vous pouvez créer un effet qui donnera une immunité vis à vis d'un autre effet *Moddeur: Ajout des balises dans effects.xml, vous pouvez créer des effets qui jettent d'autres effets. Version 0.50b *Balance: Tree bush spawns reduced to a half (faster spawns) *Change: Allow the mine and building of items from up/down AND diagonal *Change: Glue items now glues to terrain (no more stairs falling!) *Fix: Crash when you build walls in the top level *Fix: Game options now are read/saved in the correct file when you use the USER_FOLDER feature *Fix: Pathfinding issue with the last layer *Fix: Glitch with the limestone miniblock *Fix: The icons of eat/sleep now are shown in front of citizens / heroes *Fix: Mouse cursor and blue orders tile transparencies fixed Version 0.50a *Ajout: USER_FOLDER dans towns.ini pour écraser le dossier du système d'exploitation *Changement: Petit curseur de souris et ordres bleus quand les miniblocs sont activés *Changement: Doesn't allow orders to be created in air cells if there is no path to them *Changement: The grid is correctly displayed over walls *Changement: Items can be created/placed in diagonal *Changement: Now items also can be built from the below and above cells *Changement: Allow to place the camera in the last floor level *Changement: Iron, coal, copper and gravel seeds moved a bit to the surface *Changement: Mineshaft spawn time increased *Correction: OpenGL depth buffer values lowered to allow lower end graphic cards *Correction: Typos with 'bait' and some chop orders Version 0.50 *Ajout: Multi-niveau *Ajout: Sauvegarde auto *Ajout: Contenu (Murs, escaliers, ...) *Changement: Les fruits du cactus apparaissent plus vite *Changement: Nouvelle apparence pour certains mobs *Correction: Problème avec les fluides (pathfinding) *Correction: Villageois bloqués si le seul chemin vers sa destination n'est pas visible *Correction: Villageois affamés qui mangeaient la viande crue alors qu'ils étaient en train de la cuire *Correction: L'autoequip pouvais bloquer le citoyens *Correction: L'arc elfique pouvais être décrite comme une épée *Correction: Les héros s'équipaient d'armes qui ne leur étaient pas déstinée *Correction: Tirs d'arcs à travers les niveaux *Correction: Supprimer une zone rend les objets s'y trouvant inutilisable *Correction: Les ennemis avec des armes à distance attaquaient au corps à corps Version 0.47b *Modification : Ajout du blé sauvage dans la carte type neige *Modification : Le blé sauvage peut apparaître sur tous les types de cellules d'herbes *Correction : Minimisation des fuites de mémoire des anciens(anciennes) cartes ou pilotes ATI *Correction : Certains héros ne pouvaient pas s'équiper (c.-à-d. : les barbares et les montagnards) *Correction : Les bouteilles vides et les bouteilles de poison sont maintenant empilables *Correction : Le blé planté retournent à l'état de graines au bout de 1-2 jours *Correction : Bug avec les tombes quand il n'y a pas de corps autour *Correction : Bug des aptitudes Nécromancie (Sips) et Railleries (Barbare) Version 0.47a *Modification : Augmentation de la chance de faire un coup paralysant *Correction : Crash ATI *Correction : Attaque empoisonnée du voleur *Correction : Les attaques à distance qui font des effets en plus sur les êtres vivants (c.-à-d. : les attaques paralysantes des Elfes) *Correction : Pré-requis pour construire des armures en or ou en argent Version 0.47 *Ajout : Pièges *Ajout : Les informations sur les objets militaires montrent maintenant le niveau de l'objet. *Ajout : Icones pour chaque effet (c.-à-d. : une goutte verte pour l'effet d'empoisonnement) *Ajout : Nouveaux planchers pour les zones *Ajout : Appuyer la touche "H" déplace la caméra au niveau d'un héro. *Ajout : Heroes with high moral will help citizens in danger *Ajout : New dark wooden wall, golden/silver weapons and armours, also a flaming sword only dropped by burningpets *Modification : If the floor is occupied by an item, the living drops will check for neighbors cells *Modification : Faster exploration methods for heroes *Modification : Mountain map generation *Modification : Autoequip order now search for the best items. Also, you can order it to a citizen already equipped to search for better equipment *Modification : Area skills (IE. defense aura) now takes into account the LOS *Modification : ReEquilibrage the level of all items and drops *Correctif : Ajouted specific code for ATI users to solve the nasty crash (thanks to Zachary Stendor for testing it) *Correctif : Citizens with building construction tasks will stop it automatically if they get hungry *Correctif : Chop palm trees with the bottom menu *Correctif : Made snickerite greaves stackable *Correctif : Blue arena badgers health points increased *Correctif : Heroes doesn't break walls/doors on other levels when they get rage *Correctif : Sand roof glitch *Correctif : Mouse transparency option now is saved properly in the options file *Correctif : Heroes use of skills while eat or sleep *Correctif : Stuck livings if you delete a bridge when they are over it *Correctif : Citizens starving in the hospital *Correctif : Expanding zones on undiscovered cells *Correctif : A bug makes the citizens to walk bellow 20% speed *Correctif : Citizens speed when they are hungry now has the minimum speed to 20% *Modders : Customizable effects, they can be tied to hero skills, foods *Modders : New tag on items and , this way heroes will use only specific items (IE. a mage only use cloth items and wands) *Modders : New tags and on the living entities drops Version 0.46 *Ajout: Leveling and experience to heroes *Ajout: Skills for heroes *Ajout: Damage over time attacks *Ajout: Heroes now leaves some battles to take a rest *Ajout: Icon on the top left side of the screen indicating the current task *Ajout: Confirmation menu when you start a new game with a previous save *Ajout: Citizens and heroes drops some equipment when dies *Ajout: Mud and sand walls *Modification: PreCorrectif/sufCorrectif are displayed on heroes equipment *Modification: Fire wand stats *Modification: Dwarf heroes now wants a room underground to come/stay *Modification: Saving the game speed GREATLY improved *Correctif: Planted apple bushes/trees *Correctif: Blue flowers gathering *Correctif: Some graphic glitches *Correctif: Hero stuck when leaving a town in some cases *Correctif: Cyclop and hobgoblin kaiser names swapped *Correctif: Boots of haste now can be made using any kind of bird *Correctif: Wild wheat now spawns in the mountain map *Correctif: Stuck citizens when they can't reach an item/living *Correctif: Tooltip showing living entities on undiscovered cells *Correctif: Special death heroes doesn't appear again *Correctif: More HP than the maximum allowed after wear/unwear items *Correctif: Admin water now deletes the content of the first cell *Modders: New tag on livingentities.xml. It makes a living to gain 1HP per turn *Modders: New and tags. This way you can script pets!! Version 0.45b *Modification: Heroes come/stay prerequisites *Correctif: Blue color can now be stored in piles/containers *Correctif: Pears automated harvesting *Correctif: Issues with planted banana trees, blue radish and snow trees *Correctif: Stuck (invisible) citizens when placing walls (or just non-passable cells like water) *Correctif: Citizens starving to death with food on the world (related to the previous Correctif) Version 0.45a *Ajout: Management menu for piles and containers *Ajout: A clock to use in some zones *Modification: Heroes exploring routines *Modification: Citizens will starve to death after 2 full days without food *Modification: Negative speed % applied when a citizen is hungry *Correctif: Some tree/planting scripts *Correctif: Some wall sizes and positions *Modders: Crash if you set a building without prerequisites solved Version 0.45 * Ajout: Now living entities (IE. a cow) can hate any other livings (IE. a pig). * Ajout: Speed buttons on the UI. * Ajout: Status messages on the loading screen. * Ajout: First heros! * Ajout: Fog of war on dungeons. * Ajout: You can click on the messages to set the current view where the event is happening. * Ajout: The badger arena! * Ajout: New option on the game menu to disable by default all items when you create a pile or a container. * Ajout: New option on the game menu to pause the game when it starts. * Ajout: New option on the game menu to activate transparencies near the mouse cursor * Ajout: Un-till terrain. * Ajout: Un-dig terrain. * Modification: No more berseker soldiers. Now soldiers have 3 status, GUARD, PATROL and BOSS AROUND. * Modification: Health points restored when sleep are set to 5% of maximum base health points (instead of 1 HP). * Modification: No more hunger-lock. Now, when a citizen is hungry they walk at 50% speed but continues performing normal tasks. * Modification: Better fluids and tasks management routines. * Modification: Citizens search for a nearest hospital (or dining room) instead of the first hospital (or dining room) created. * Modification: Citizens now use the beds on the hospitals, and heals faster if they do so. * Modification: Citizens works and walk slower if they are unhappy. * Modification: Savegames now are placed on userdocs/.towns/save/BUILDNAME/ where BUILDNAME is the current game build (IE. 0.45). * Modification: Citizens (and heros) walks to his assigned room when they come. * Modification: Zones now can be built on edges and close to a slope. * Modification: You can scroll now with the WASD keys (or arrows) and up/down levels with the QX keys (or mouse wheel). * Correctif: Stockpiles under a building are not allowed. * Correctif: Harvest button now also harvest blue radish. * Correctif: Entities with assigned path will not pass through holes if you Retrait a lAjouter while they are following it. * Correctif: Tooltip issue on production panel with multiple items/livings. * Correctif: Autoequip while healing do not stuck citizens anymore. * Correctif: Half-Buildings on the left or top area of the screen are displayed . * Correctif: Walk glitches when a citizen is close to the wall or after a fight. * Correctif: Citizens doesn't make the same haul task when the item to be moved can be placed in a container AND in a stockpile. * Correctif: You can use the non-numpad '+' key to increase the speed. * Correctif: Immigrants now CAN find the path to the colony even if his assigned zone has walls on the first cell. * Correctif: Cancel terrain actions (like till) now works even if a citizen started to do it. * Correctif: Glitch with roofs when you have a building inside other. * Correctif: Equip/unequip now doesn't stuck citizens in certain cases. * Modders: Retraitd the ITEM_CREATE_ITEM, LIVING_CREATE_ITEM and TERRAIN_Modification_TERRAIN action types. * Modders: Ajouted the tags to actions. This way you can set the production panel icon (it overwrites teh icon). * Modders: Ajouted the "useSource" atribute to tags. * Modders: Ajouted itemID, and tags to action queues. * Modders: and tags to use on the ones. This way you can name a seed and force a second seed to start inside the first one. * Modders: tag for living entities. * Modders: Some nice error messages that will help modders if something fails on map generation. * Modders: and tags Ajouted to the tag. This allows you to create seeds on certain heights. * Modders: Subtag under the tag now accepts special types (_WATER_, _WATER_INF, _LAVA_, ....) again. * Modders: New social zone SOCIAL on zones.xml. * Modders: Retraitd the tag from actions. Now all actions must have a queue. * Modders: , and can be scripted on livingentities.xml. Version 0.42b * Modification: Kill a bird is easier now (but not easy!) * Modification: Continuous water * Modification: Game speed can be toggled using "+" and "-" keys * Modification: Map generation performance * Modification: Spawn of items/livings management performance * Correctif: Werepigs and milked cows doesn't turn invisible anymore * Correctif: Negative numbers on regular production queue * Correctif: Roads menu, bread item description and autoequip command translated to spanish * Modders: tags has been Modificationd to ones, that also allows you to spawn living entities (IE: A cow, a goblin, ...) * Modders: New and tags on the one. This way you can Modification the terrain on certain heights * Modders: New and tags for living entities and items. This way you can spawn certain objects (IE. reindeers) on certain heights Version 0.42a *Ajout: Raise/Lower terrain menu (admin tool atm) *Ajout: Ajout/Retrait water/lava menu (admin tool atm) *Correctif: Colored roads doesn't mess up the whole terrain *Equilibrage: Build times and building spawn rates are reduced *Equilibrage: Boots of speed doesn't need snickerite to build it (Modificationd it to goblinite) *Equilibrage: Create flour now only costs 2 wheat Version 0.42 * Ajout: Priorities panel (F3) * Ajout: Roads (living entities walk faster here) * Ajout: Animations for living entities * Ajout: TTF Font * Ajout: Heightmap a-la Transport Tycoon * Ajout: Food values on food items tooltip * Ajout: Save options * Ajout: Use of user folder for savegames and options * Ajout: New special values for map generation (_WATER_1_, _WATER_INF_, LAVA_1_, LAVA_INF_) * Retrait: Barracks (now everybody can be a soldier!) * Retrait: Transition tiles * Modification: Speed of living entities reduced * Modification: Stockpile points are Retraitd if you place a zone over it * Modification: Turns to build thing on benches Modificationd to 70% if a roof is present * Modification: Turns to build thing on benches Modificationd to 85% if the builder is underground * Modification: Warning "Sure to exit without save?" panel * Modification: Water system uses slopes now * Modification: Faster seeds at map generation (so the game starts early) * Correctif: Enemies won't try to break opened doors * Correctif: Crash when build a building only with doors * Correctif: PreCorrectif/sufCorrectif percentages are set to 5% again * Correctif: Little improvement in the minimap render routine * Correctif: Improved a little the save/load game performance * Correctif: Item issues when delete the zone under it * Correctif: Lag if no mats when build a building * Correctif: Draw the roofs/big items (ie. trees) when his base is outside the screen * Correctif: Citizens recalculate their path if while they are following it other citizens blocks the path with walls * Correctif: Minor graphic glitches Version 0.40.2 * Modification: Transition tiles disabled by default * Correctif: Unifallows now correctly respawns as milkable * Correctif: Unifallows can now be butchered for raw steak and for bones Version 0.40.1 * Correctif: Cow farm now produces cows! * Correctif: Buildings never built if the builder begins to sleep/eat after place all materials on it * Correctif: Graphic glitch with directional animals (cow, pig, badger, skootenbeeten and unifallow) * Correctif: APS now works with living entities (IE. milk a cow) Version 0.40 * Ajout: Content (enemies, items, terrain types) * Ajout: Transition tiles * Ajout: Height! * Ajout: Directions for livings * Ajout: Grid feature * Ajout: Grid, pause and settings icons on the UI * Ajout: Doors can be opened/locked/unlocked * Ajout: tag to items. This tag can speed up (or down) the production time * Ajout: Max age for enemies and some can spawn into other living entity when they die this way * Ajout: Military items tooltips with information about the stats * Modification: tag to queues can now be used with multiple targets (like the tag) * Modification: After placing a wall, civilians search for an area with other civilians (to not get stuck on a non-door building/wall) * Modification: APS now looks at benches + items to know how many tasks create in paralel * Modification: Subdivisions on menus * Modification: Some item types Modificationd * Modification: Sieges are less deadly * Modification: Retraitd the wall needed on all four sides when creating a zone * Modification: Zones that have a roof speed up item production * Modification: Roofs Ajout happiness to civilians * Correctif: civilians getting stuck with some containers if you played with the enable/disable feature * Correctif: civilians searching the best food on the whole map and not pick the best one from containers/stockpiles * Correctif: APS issue with multi tasks (like the mountain stew) * Correctif: Locked items placed under a lAjouter no longer locks the lAjouter * Correctif: Crash when you use the mouse wheel on main menu * Correctif: Minor bug Correctifes and some perfomance improvements Version 0.39.2 * Ajout: Red/green pre-requisites when right click over a building * Ajout: System to Ajout more textures dinamically * Correctif: Lag when build a building and other civilians are over it * Correctif: Camel/cow now return to his previous state after you milk it * Correctif: Container issues Version 0.39.1 * Equilibrage: Wheat is produced faster * Modification: Some icons from menus have been moved * Correctif: Ogre club and fine ogre club graphic * Correctif: Harvest command on the bottom menu now also harvests cactus plants * Correctif: Autoequip when items are on containers * Correctif: Bug that caused food from containers to only be eaten by one civilian * Correctif: Buildings show the correct prerequisites for "living" when only those are left Version 0.39 * Ajout: Autoequip! * Ajout: Content! * Ajout: Containers! * Ajout: Possibility to expand zones (avoiding the boring squared zones) * Ajout: Stock number on the APS * Ajout: Different maps * Ajout: Habitat for living entities * Ajout: Value, fill percentage and eat time for every food item * Ajout: civilians can now pick and use living entities (i.e. a pig) * Ajout: Buildings with living prerequisites and descriptions * Ajout: Action queues now can create new friendlies * Modification: Siege message (informing that the game has been paused) * Modification: civilians won't run to the hospital if they are fighting * Modification: Doors don't have a roof assigned (so you can make a wooden building with a bone door and the roof will appear) * Modification: Retraitd the hardcoded "type=military" from military items * Correctif: APS now checks for carrying items to control the stock * Correctif: APS now doesn't take into consideration locked items (so walls, trees and so on can be placed there) * Correctif: APS doesn't put all tasks at the same time on the task queue (performance improvement) * Correctif: Synchronization crash * Correctif: Building issue with civilians on different areas (IE. civilians on both sides of the river and no path between them) * Correctif: Stuck friendlies over a hole with a lAjouter * Correctif: Minor Correctifes and improvements Version 0.38.1 * Retrait: Feather and badger fur * Correctif: "attackTurns" of creatures are not well loaded (now they attack faster... a LOT faster) * Correctif: Crash when you load a game and try to fight a ranged criature * Correctif: Graphic glitches Version 0.38 * Ajout: Production panel (can be opened hitting F2 or the big center icon) * Ajout: Content and art! * Ajout: Game save without exit * Ajout: Option to full enable or disable a stockpile * Modification: Direct tasks can be ordered while in pause (IE: Create or Modification a stockpile) * Modification: 1 level roofs * Correctif: Crash generating really BIG roofs * Correctif: Synchronization issue cause the game crash * Correctif: Minor bug Correctifes Version 0.37 * Ajout: New user interface! * Ajout: Roofs (Can be hidden with TAB key) * Ajout: Doors (Needed in order to place roofs) * Ajout: New monsters * Ajout: Next/previous soldier feature * Modification: Immigrant arrival calculations * Modification: Improved the task manager, allowing smarter citizens * Modification: Fluid funtionality * Modification: Cave generation * Correctif: Synchronization issue with custom tasks that sometimes caused a game to crash * Correctif: Issue with building in a row (IE. walls) when items were already built * Correctif: Issue spliting big context menus * Correctif: Unequip various items while in pause doesn't delete the first ones * Correctif: Spiderite bow prerequisites * Correctif: Changing the language doesn't maintain some words of the previous one * Correctif: Zones over a hole are not allowed * Correctif: Full prerequisites check when an item&place order it's performed * Correctif: Minor bug Correctifes and big performance improvements Version 0.36 * Ajout: Option to deactivate the mouse scroll * Ajout: Option to toggle full-screen mode (using F11 or in the main menu) * Modification: LWJGL updated to 2.8.2 * Correctif: Nasty bug in the LOS (Line Of Sight) funtion that is causing blind enemies and citizens when they fight * Correctif: Duplicate items glitch when the destination point of a built item is inaccesible * Correctif: Bushes can no longer spawn inside a custom zone * Correctif: The chop sound while being underground has been taken out * Correctif: Citizens begins eat or sleep while doing a custom task (chop, build a wall, ...) * Correctif: Walls placed on dungeons doesn't split areas correctly. This may citizens to get stuck * Correctif: Wrong stockpile IDs when loading a game Version 0.35 * Equilibrage: Happiness * Ajout: Connector tiles (I.E. Walls) * Ajout: Custom zones/buildings * Ajout: Custom queues to build items * Ajout: Language options on main menu * Ajout: Cancel custom actions * Ajout: Cycle through citizens ('W' and 'E' keys or with menu) * Ajout: Mouse to move the camera and mouse wheel to move the z-level * Ajout: Tooltip with the prerequisites of each item in the menu * Ajout: Date and time of error.log file * Ajout: Towns icon * Ajout: Resizable window * Ajout: Custom mouse cursor * Ajout: Towns executable (Windows only) * Modification: Citizens don´t get stuck on walls * Correctif: Entities doen´t die if you build a wall over them * Correctif: Custom actions on entities (i.e. kill a pig) works even if the entity moves before you click on the order * Correctif: Minor bug Correctifes and performance tuning Version 0.30 * Equilibrage: Walls are now built in the masonry (with 2 stones) * Equilibrage: The arrival of immmigrants is checked every 3 in-game hours (instead of every in-game day) * Equilibrage: When a citizen (or soldier) dies. The global happiness is reduced by 20% * Ajout: Custom actions engine * Ajout: Animation engine * Ajout: Random drop engine * Ajout: Ranged weapons engine * Ajout: Buildings now can have an automatic mode turned on (non-stop production mode) * Ajout: Buildings can be forced to be built over certain terrains (ie. wheat farm over grass, mineshaft over stone,iron,coal,...) * Ajout: Buildings can have non-rectangular shapes, and the entrace may be placed elsewhere * Ajout: Hide buildings when hold CONTROL key * Ajout: Engine prepared for friendly units (ie. A cow) * Ajout: Current mission objective status is shown in the objectives panel (F1) * Ajout: Infinitive verbs when attacking * Ajout: A lot of content! * Ajout: Drop for friendlies and citizens * Ajout: Random preCorrectifes and sufCorrectifes to military items when droped by an enemy * Ajout: Repeat tasks when hold SHIFT key * Modification: All non-operative items will show the red-cross mark (ie. A bed built but not placed in destination) * Modification: Citizens now ends his tasks before they go to eat or sleep * Modification: If a citizen is carrying an item, he drops it before they go to eat or sleep * Modification: A wall (item) can be used as a room wall * Modification: Rooms can be built outside * Correctif: Improved the fluids routine (reducing CPU time to a half) * Correctif: Row-building mode Correctifed (walls) * Correctif: Returning to main menu could crash the game in some cases * Correctif: Retraitd the Windows end-of-line character from the Linux launchers * Correctif: Minor bug Correctifes Version 0.25 * Ajout: Campaign mode * Ajout: Main menu options * Ajout: Moddable dungeon generation * Ajout: A mill, flour, new tree * Modification: Ajouted BLANKLINE code to menu.xml * Modification: .xml generators cleaned (using "dice" function instead of varMin and varMax) * Modification: New folder for graphics * Modification: Separated textures for buildings, living entities and items * Correctif: Minor bug Correctifes and improvements Version 0.24 * Ajout: Alternative graphics system for living entities * Modification: Assured males AND females in every world * Modification: Same starting point for all citizens * Correctif: Crash when right click on a room with dead owner Version 0.23 * Ajout: Working chairs (used in dinning room) * Ajout: Beds * Ajout: Walls * Ajout: Row building system (used to build walls) * Ajout: Happiness value to items * Modification: Happiness formula * Modification: Improved the main menu config file, concerning items and buildings multilanguage. Version 0.22 * Ajout: Current Mining/Digging/Chopping orders are painted * Ajout: New "Cancel order" command under the "Orders" menu * Modification: Improved citizen task manager * Correctif: "Item & place" menu now works properly with already built items (thanks to SirHoder) * Correctif: Duplicated tasks are not created (ie. Mining twice in the same cell) * Correctif: Crash trying to build an item NOT defined in the corresponding file (thanks to SirHoder) * Correctif: Stuck citizens trying to build an item when prerequisites are not accesible Version 0.21 * Ajout: Music & sounds * Ajout: FPS parameters in config file (towns.ini) * Modification: Improved minimap render routine (pregenerated textures, reducing to a half the current CPU time) * Correctif: Static "child" items (ie. bushes) no longer born into stockpiles * Correctif: Big items/buildings are now displayed even if first cell it's outside the main area * Correctif: Crash when equip/unequip soldiers (thanks to Belzebuit) * Correctif: Minor bug Correctifes and some general performance Version 0.20 * Ajout: Full moddable enemies * Ajout: Full moddable items * Ajout: Moddable map generator * Ajout: Sieges! * Modification: Items in a wrong stockpile are hauled * Modification: Citizens doesn't haul items if exists enemies around the item * Correctif: Minor bug Correctifes Version 0.19 * Equilibrage: Bakeries build 3 breads (instead of 4) with 2 wheats * Equilibrage: Citizens doesn't eat faster in a dining room * Ajout: Left click outside a contextual menu closes it * Ajout: "Items" menu. You can build items without specify a building neither a place where to put them * Ajout: Happiness * Ajout: Personal rooms. Citizens go there to sleep. * Ajout: Eat in a dining room improves the citizen happiness * Ajout: Sleep in a personal room improves the citizen happiness * Ajout: Immigrants (they come if there are personal rooms available and overall happiness it's good) * Modification: Trees only generate bushes if there are less than 3 around * Modification: Prerequisites for a room (2 cells wide, 6 cells minimum and, at least, a wall in each side) * Correctif: Little issue dropping big items (more than 1x1) * Correctif: Minor bug Correctifes Version 0.18 * Ajout: Main menu * Ajout: Moddable items * Ajout: Moddable terrain (terrain.xml) * Ajout: Full moddable buildings * Ajout: Enemies can drop items (moddable) * Modification: Fast bushes grow rate * Correctif: Rendering routine (now buildings are not overlapped with blocks) * Correctif: Minor bug Correctifes Version 0.17 * Equilibrage: Citizens have a little less hungry (again) * Equilibrage: Bakeries build 4 breads (instead of 1) with 2 wheats * Equilibrage: Raw material drop rate when a cell it's mined (more coal/iron, less mud) * Equilibrage: One game turn now it's equivalent to 30 seconds (instead of 60) * Ajout: Bridges (can be built in masonry with 2 stones) * Ajout: Rooms! * Ajout: Dining room (citizens eat faster there) * Ajout: Hospital (citizens with 1/3 of life go there) * Ajout: "Infravision" Retraitd (living entities can no longer see through walls) * Ajout: Moddable LOS to living entities (citizens, enemies) * Modification: Pathfinding now gives more value to Z-level * Correctif: Deleting a task in a building now works properly * Correctif: Performance improvements (hangs when you discover new caves) * Correctif: Minor bug Correctifes Version 0.16 * Ajout : Soldats. * Ajout : Caserne (chacune d'elle vous permet de convertir 5 civils en soldats). * Ajout : Plus d'infos dans la barre supérieure (niveau/civils/soldats, jour/mois/année). * Ajout : Donjons avec différentes pièces. * Ajout : Gobelin et chef des gobelins. * Modification : Les champs de blé ne peuvent plus être construits sous terre. * Modification : Les bâtisseurs attendent que la case soit libre pour terminer la construction (en évitant de lapider les citoyens). * Modification : Le nombre de messages dans le panneau de message est passé de 128 à 1024. * Correctif : La case trou n'est plus dessinée si le terrain contient des fluides. Version 0.15 * Équilibrage : Les citoyens ont désormais moins faim. * Ajout : Bordure blanche aux infobulles. * Ajout : Charbon et fer. * Ajout : Forge. * Ajout : Plastron, jambières, bottes et épée en bois. * Ajout : Plastron, casque, jambières, bottes et épée en fer. * Ajout : Les objets militaires sont complètement modifiables par les mods. * Ajout : Les citoyens peuvent équiper/déséquiper les objets. * Ajout : Les objets équipés sont affichés. * Ajout : Les longs textes sont redimensionnées dans le menu. * Ajout : Vous pouvez maintenant construire les objets avec le menu contextuel du bâtiment. * Ajout : Sauvegarder/Charger fonctionnent maintenant avec des fichiers compressés (environ 15-1 de compression). * Modification : Profondeur de la carte augmentée (passant de 4 à 8). * Modification : FPS plafonné à 60. * Modification : Amélioration de la routine de rendu minicarte (glVertexArrays). * Change: Improved the A* zone reset (no more hangs when you build/remove stairs and buildings). Version 0.14 * Équilibrage : les fermes de blé produit du blé plus lentement. * Équilibrage : Citoyens plus faibles. * Ajout d'une bordure blanche aux menus et aux panneaux. * Ajout d'un moteur de dés (ex : 4d8+5,3d6). * Ajout de couleur aux messages. * Ajout multilingue (espagnol). * Ajout d'un nouvel espace de stockage (militaire). * Ajout du premier élément militaire (casque en bois) (pas équipable encore). * Ajout : Les messages sont maintenant sauvegardés. * Modification du gestionnaire de tâches. Les tâches de construction d'objets (meubles, nourriture, ...) sont plus importantes que les autres. * Modification de la police des tileset. * Modification : Apparence des araignées. * Modification : Les types d'objets sont maintenant obtenus à partir de items.xml (le fichier types.xml a été retiré). Version 0.13 * Modification de l'image de la case "inconnu". * Modification de toutes les références à l'argile par boue. * Ajout femmes. * Ajout noms, surnoms, pseudos et sexe aux citoyens. * Ajout d'astuces. * Ajout au menu contextuel de la commande "miner". * Ajout de raccourcis claviers à tous les menus. * Ajout d'un moteur d'ennemis. * Ajout d'araignée et d'araignée géantes. * Ajout d'un moteur de combat. * Ajout du niveau actuel dans le coin supérieur gauche de l'écran. * Ajout d'une flèche rouge indiquant si le niveau supérieur ou inférieur contient un escalier. * Ajout du mode plein écran au panneau des messages. Version 0.12 * Durée du sommeil au début du jeu légèrement modifiée pour éviter que tout le monde s'endorme en même temps. * Les cases d'herbe n'ont plus 100% de chances de donner de l'argile. * Les cases de pierre n'ont plus 100% de chances de donner de la pierre (brute). * Added more CPU time to A* search (reducing the pathfinding time). * Les citoyens affamés recherchent maintenant la nourriture la plus judicieuse. * Si la largeur/hauteur renseignée dans towns.ini est la même que la résolution du bureau, full_screen est automatiquement mis à 'true'. * Ajout de profondeur aux rivières. * Les cases avec des fluides sont affichés lorsque vous découvrez un nouveau niveau. * Ajout de donjons (pas de monstres ni d'objets pour l'instant). * Ajout d'un journal des erreurs (fichier error.log dans le dossier principal). Version 0.11 * Les citoyens peuvent mourir de faim. * Les citoyens affamés ne vont désormais plus courir vers la même source de nourriture comme des gamins surexcités. * Les champs de blé en produisent automatiquement à intervalle régulier. * Les boulangeries peuvent produire du pain. * Le chargement du jeu ne duplique plus les éléments. * Maintenant les citoyens essayent de ne pas rester à l'intérieur d'un bâtiment pendant sa construction (ça leurs évite d'être lapidé). * Maintenant, quand un citoyen a besoin d'un objet, il va le chercher dans l'espace de stockage le plus proche. * Bugs mineurs corrigés. Version 0.10 * Changements externes : ** Les citoyens peuvent manger. ** Les citoyens peuvent dormir. ** Les objets minés par les citoyens sont maintenant colorés. ** La caméra peu être déplacée avec les flèches du clavier. ** Objets ajoutés : chaise, table, pain, blé. ** Bâtiments ajoutés : boulangerie, champ de blé. ** Les citoyens peuvent transporter n'importe quel type d'objet (pas seulement les matières premières). ** Les espaces de stockage ne peuvent pas partager la même cellule. ** Les buissons peuvent désormais être coupés (mais ne donnent pas de bois). * Changements internes : ** Structure des éléments simplifiée. ** Optimisation du gestionnaire des tâches (accès rapide aux éléments). ** A* improved (fast stair access).